Graywing's Curse
by CrowPoolWarriors
Summary: When a battle hits ThunderClan, Graykit is left with a deep scar on her forehead that will never heal. Rejected by her parents, Graykit wanders off in the forest. A cat curses Graykit with a curse that cannot be undone. Graypaw tries to prove herself to her parents, but she is rejected one time after another. A normal she-cat from ThunderClan may turn into the forest's worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's C.P.W here again! Yes, I deleted my previous story, Sandstorm's Destiny. I wasn't even sure how I was going to end it.  
I'm back with a new story again!  
I hope you all like it!~ **

**ALLGLINCES:  
Leader-** **Snowstar-** pure white tom.  
 **Deputy-Cloudpelt-** handsome grey-white tom with blue eyes.  
 **MEDICINE CAT** **\- Featherfur-** silver she-cat with pale, blue eyes.

 **WARRIORS:  
** **Grasswhisker-** green-blue tom.  
 **Tawnyleaf-** tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes.  
 **Willowfur-** gray tabby she-cat with white eyes.  
 **Whiteheart-** big white tom.  
 **Swiftspots-** black tom with white paws.  
 **APPRENTICE, IVYPAW  
Brambletail- **brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
 **Mouseclaws-** small dusty she-cat  
 **Wasppelt-** black and yellow tom.  
 **APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW  
Skywing- **blue and white she-cat with blue eyes.  
 **Lionclaw-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
 **APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW  
Leaffur- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:  
** **Ivypaw-** silver-white she-cat.  
 **Morningpaw-** very pale ginger she-cat  
 **Flamepaw-** ginger tom with bright, green eyes.

 **QUEENS:  
** **Moontail -** yellow-green she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Wasppelt's kits: Thornkit ( golden tom), and Birchkit (light brown tabby tom).)  
 **Silverwing –** Beautiful silver she-cat with sharp, green eyes. Former loner. (Mother to Cloudpelt's kits: Graykit (gray she-cat), Rainkit (blue-gray she-cat), and Fuzzykit (sandy gray tom).) ****

 **ELDERS:  
** **Stonepelt –** old, dark gray tom. **  
**

**CHAPTER 1:  
** _A silver she-cat dropped into hunter's crouch._ She crept towards the small creature. The mouse had no time to move. The young she-cat leaped forward and gave it a swift, killing bite.  
She picked up the small mouse and settled herself by an oak tree.  
"Enjoying that mouse?" A voice snarled behind her.  
She whipped her head forward.  
A dusty, small she-cat and a brown tabby tom stood before her eyes.  
A small twig suddenly snapped.  
A handsome, white-grey tom stepped out.  
He had a plump squirrel dangling from his jaws.  
The tom dropped the prey.  
He stared at the two cats.  
"What's happening here?" he meowed.  
The brown tabby tom stepped forward.  
"This," he flicked his tail towards the silver she-cat. "Was hunting on _our_ territory." Hissed the tabby.  
"You two go first," he twitched his ears. "I'll deal with her." He mewed.  
The tabby tom gave one more glance and nodded.  
"Why are you on _our_ territory? It belongs to ThunderClan!" he hissed.  
The young she-cat dropped into a low crouch, shaking.  
"I-I didn't know…" she stammered.  
Something about her beautiful green eyes, and silver pelt made Cloudpelt's heart pound.  
His gaze softened.  
"My name is Cloudpelt, deputy of ThunderClan," the tom meowed. "What's yours?" he asked.  
The she-cat took a deep breath.  
"My name is… Silver."

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Don't forget to review to help me improve!  
-C.P.W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! ~ It's me again XD And I'm updating today. So how'd you like the previous chapter? Tell me in the reviews below!  
P/S: I was too lazy to make ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan allegiances so pardon me.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _You hunting skills are not bad too."_ Cloudpelt glanced at the half-eaten mouse on the earth.  
"O-oh! Thank you!" Silver seemed surprised by his compliment.  
He sniffed the air.  
"You're not part of any Clan, are you?" Cloudpelt asked.  
"Clan?" she echoed.  
"I guess you're a loner then."  
Silver dipped her head.  
"I guess I should get going," she turned around.  
"Take the mouse for your _Clan_." She added.  
"Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Cloudpelt blurted out.  
Silver seemed startled by the offer.  
"Leaf-bare is coming. It should be hard to survive." He added.  
"I-I don't know," she admitted. "I wouldn't be used to your Clan life," she added.  
Cloudpelt nodded slowly.  
"C-can I think about your offer?" she asked.  
"Meet me here at sunrise tomorrow and give me your answer then." he meowed.  
He clamped his squirrel back into his jaws and padded away.  
"A Clan…." Silver whispered lightly.  
She stared at the skinny mouse.  
 _A clan would give greater chances of me surviving._

Cloudpelt waited at Snowstar's den.  
"Snowstar?" he called through the lichens.  
"Yes, you may come in." answered Snowstar.  
He dropped the squirrel at his leader's paws.  
"Leaf-bare is coming _too_ soon." Snowstar commented.  
Cloudpelt shrugged. It happens once a season anyways.  
"Brambletail reported to me you had found a loner on our territory." Snowstar mewed.  
"Y-yes." Cloudpelt replied.  
 _Now was the chance_ _to convince Snowstar to let Silver in!  
_ "I've seen the rouge's hunting skills. I think she should join our clan." Cloudpelt murmured.  
"We do need more cats, but that means another cat to feed." Snowstar pointed out.  
"I could train her!" Cloudpelt blurted again.  
"Fine, but I need to see an assessment before she joins our clan." Snowstar replied.  
"I'm going to meet her at sunrise." Cloudpelt reported.  
"Very well. But I'm coming with you." He nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's C.P.W here again! It's been a while since I've updated right? Heh heh… Sorry! My computer had some difficulties so I had to get it fixed! Well now I'm back so let's get started!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The leaves cracked underneath, and the wind blew on as Silver headed towards the border.  
_ "You're here." Silver recognized Cloudpelt's scent.  
Another cat's too, but she did not recognize that scent.  
She faced the Thunder Clan deputy.  
"Do you have your answer for me?" he asked coolly.  
"Y-yes," Silver stammered. "I want to join your Clan."  
"Good," Cloudpelt seemed satisfied. "But Snowstar wants to assess you first and see your skills for himself."  
Silver froze. This wasn't part of the plan! He never said anything about assessing me!  
A fluffy, pure white tom stepped out.  
"Greetings. I am Snowstar, leader of ThunderClan." He dipped his head to Silver.  
"Silver." Silver introduced herself back.  
"I would like to test your hunting skills," he mewed. "Is that okay?"  
"S-sure!" Silver stuttered.  
"We will keep out of sight, and all you need to do is hunt. Feel free to hunt on our territory, but do not go too far." Cloudpelt warned.  
Silver gave a swift nod and the two toms disappeared.  
Silver was shuddering. This was not going to be easy.  
At the same moment, a plump squirrel shot out from a tree and started gnawing a close by acorn.  
Silver carefully stalked the furry creature.  
The squirrel was too busy gnawing it didn't even hear Silver.  
Silver tensed. Now!  
The squirrel had no time to move. Silver had killed it fast with a swift bite.  
Silver had soon caught some other prey and waited for Snowstar again.  
Out of nowhere, Snowstar suddenly shot out from the trees and landed beside Silver.  
He gave Silver's prey a satisfying look.  
"Very well. You may join ThunderClan." He meowed.  
The chilly winds made Silver shiver again.  
They had met Cloudpelt at the entrance with a patrol returning.  
"Wait here." Cloudpelt had told her.  
Silver obeyed at sat down.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting" Snowstar yowled loud enough to summon every cat.  
"Leaf-bare is approaching and we need more warriors. We have found a rouge who is willing to join us," His gaze flickered to Silver. "Me and Cloudpelt have decided to let this rouge join." He finished off.  
"Step forward." He called to Silver.  
"From this day on, you will be known as Silverwing." He licked Silverwing's shoulder as if it were an apprentice ceremony.  
Only some cats cheered Silverwing's new name and Snowstar _knew_ how _welcoming_ his cats were.  
After the meeting was dismissed, he had called Cloudpelt and Silverwing into his den.  
"You will be sleeping in the Warriors' den tonight, and I want Cloudpelt to train you. He will give you a tour around our territory and camp tomorrow, and in other words, he is your mentor."

Silverwing couldn't believe it. She was a warrior of ThunderClan now.  
Cloudpelt had been kind enough to make her a nest beside his and she had felt really grateful.  
Tomorrow would be long, but her day would be filled with happiness.

 **So how'd you guys like this and the previous chapters? Tell me below in the reviews! I know I haven't gotten to the part about the curse and Graykit, but I want to introduce Silverwing a bit more first.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This is CrowPoolWarriors here! Oh my. It's been such a longggggg time since I've updated here! It seriously has almost been a month and you have no idea how guilty I feel!  
As you all know, (or not), I recently (more like one month) took a hiatus to work on the collaboration story with my buddy, hogwartsstories. [Be sure to check our story! Link in bio]  
I'll really try hard to finish this Fanfiction this time, and I'll make a promise!  
I'm sure you all are REALLY bored of my introduction currently, so I'll be starting now :)**

 **(Replies to reviews:)  
hogwartsstories- XD  
Frost On Gentle Willow- Yep :) Thanks XD  
The Clandestine Gerbil- Thanks! And I will :) **

**ALLGLINCES:**

 **Leader-Snowstar- pure white tom.**

 **Deputy-Cloudpelt- handsome grey-white tom with blue eyes.**

 **MEDICINE CAT- Featherfur- silver she-cat with pale, blue eyes.**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Grasswhisker- green-blue tom.  
Tawnyleaf- tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes.  
Willowfur- gray tabby she-cat with white eyes.  
Whiteheart- big white tom.  
Swiftspots- black tom with white paws.  
APPRENTICE, IVYPAW**

 **Brambletail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Mouseclaws- small dusty she-cat  
Wasppelt- black and yellow tom.  
APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW**

 **Skywing- blue and white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Lionclaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

 **Leaffur- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Ivypaw- silver-white she-cat.  
Morningpaw- very pale ginger she-cat  
Flamepaw- ginger tom with bright, green eyes.**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Moontail - yellow-green she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Wasppelt's kits: Thornkit (golden tom), and Birchkit (light brown tabby tom).)  
Silverwing – Beautiful silver she-cat with sharp, green eyes. Former loner. (Mother to Cloudpelt's kits: Graykit (gray she-cat), Rainkit (blue-gray she-cat), and Fuzzykit (sandy gray tom).)**

 **ELDERS:  
Stonepelt – old, dark gray tom**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

The morning sunlight shined on Silverwing's pelt.  
It had almost been half a moon since Silverwing had just joined her new home, ThunderClan.  
"Silverwing!" A voice had called her. She turned around to see the ThunderClan leader, Snowstar padding towards her.  
"Are you up for the dawn patrol or would you rather hunting with Cloudpelt?" he asked.  
"I think hunting would be better for me this morning." She answered simply.  
Snowstar nodded and turned around to name some more cats.  
Silverwing had caught up just in time to catch Cloudpelt with his hunting patrol through the gorse tunnel.  
"What are you doing here?" Cloudpelt questioned.  
"Snowstar asked me to join your patrol." She retorted.  
"Oh. Then come along." He beckoned Silverwing with his tail.  
"Hmph!" Mouseclaws grumbled.  
Oh. She didn't realize Mouseclaws and Brambletail were here too.  
"Don't pay any attention to them." Swiftspots murmured.  
Cloudpelt paused.  
"Where do you think a good place for hunting would be?" He asked.  
Mouseclaws rolled her eyes.  
"We're not apprentices!" Brambletail mumbled.  
"Yes, you aren't, but there is one here." His gaze turned to Ivypaw, Swiftspots's apprentice.  
"Sunningrocks." Ivypaw was confident.  
"Why?"  
"Because prey would want to come out where it's warmer."  
Cloudpelt and Swiftspots nodded approvingly.  
They had divided each other in pairs: Swiftspots with Ivypaw, Mouseclaws, with Brambletail, and Cloudpelt with Silverwing.  
"May I talk to you?" Cloudpelt nervously asked.  
"Sure." Silverwing nodded her head.  
"What do you think of me?" He asked quietly.  
"Well you're kind, you're brave, you're handsom-"  
"As a mate." Cloudpelt blurted out.  
Silverwing's heart raced.  
"I know I may sound crazy or something, but I've liked you ever since I encountered you on the first day I met you." Cloudpelt confessed.  
"It wasn't hard to tell," Silverwing mewed quietly. "That you had feelings for me."  
"So… Will you be my mate?" He had a hopeful look.  
Silverwing nodded.  
Cloudpelt couldn't hide his excitement at all.  
He touched noses with Silverwing and purred.  
This was a dream come true.  
The patrol was nearby Sunningrocks, when there was sudden screeching.  
Snowstar's dawn patrol was battling with RiverClan, just on the shore.  
They raced towards the rocks to help their Clanmates.  
Silverwing had hit a perfect blow on one of the RiverClan cats.  
A sudden weight had fallen on her.  
A huge tom cat from RiverClan had slammed himself onto Silverwing.  
Taken back from his huge weight, Silverwing tried to escape, but he had soon pinned her down.  
"Let me go, you fish-face!"  
"What did you say?!"  
Silverwing's eyes flashed angrily.  
"Send my greetings to StarClan!" he taunted.  
His weight was suddenly reduced.  
She looked up to find Cloudpelt attacking the tom.  
"Pick on some cat your own size!" Cloudpelt spat.  
Silverwing felt a rush of relief when she saw the rest of the hunting patrol had arrived.  
ThunderClan was winning.  
"Retreat RiverClan!"  
"Snowstar!" Cloudpelt ran to his leader.  
Snowstar was lying on his side, with blood spilling out from his sides.  
"Cloudpelt…" He coughed blood out.  
"This is my last life…" he confessed. "Lead my Clan well. I knew I never picked my deputy wrong. Stay well." Snowstar's voice shook.  
His whole body flinched once, and then all was still.  
The ThunderClan leader had died.

*ONE MOON LATER*  
"Silverwing, do you want to come with me?"  
Cloudpelt, now Cloudstar had received his nine lives from StarClan and now was the leader of ThunderClan.  
It was easy to tell Cloudstar had had a deep connection with Snowstar.  
Cloudstar sighed.  
They were alone in the woods, just walking beside each other.  
"I miss Snowstar." Cloudstar confessed.  
"Me too." Silverwing agreed.  
Silverwing had only arrived for a short while before Snowstar had died.  
"I don't know how to lead this Clan," He sighed. "I wish Snowstar were here to teach me."  
According to Stonepelt, Snowstar had been Cloudstar's mentor.  
"It's been a _moon_ ,Cloudstar. You can't be moaning Snowstar for the rest of your life. You still need to lead the Clan." Silverwing mewed.  
"I know… but…" Cloudstar couldn't find the right words.  
"Though cats die, it's not the end of the ThunderClan. There's still new life." She meowed silently.  
"What do you mean by that?" Cloudstar was puzzled.  
Silverwing took a deep breath.  
"I'm expecting your kits!"

 **Honestly, this is such a long chapter LOL. I hope you guys do like reading longer chapters XD.  
How'd you like the previous chapters? Tell me in the reviews below and don't forget to give me some feedback so I can improve!  
Thank you all for your support!  
I shall see you all soon :)  
**

**-C.P.W**

 **P/S: I'll finally be introducing Graykit (a.k.a Graywing) in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yes and hello there again. It's been a while hasn't it? More like 3 MONTHS. I've just realized how loooooooooooooong overdue this chapter is… And the worst part is that I've only written 4 chapters... I sincerely apologize for being sooooooo inactive with FanFiction!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Anyways, let's get started with this overdue chapter already!

Note: I'm currently on Christmas holiday (YES!) so I may or may not be updating frequently, but if I do update often, I would like to make a note that after my break ends I won't be as active so I would like to apologize first.

P/S: To the Love Triangle readers, I and hogwartsstories are arranging a time so we can update for you guys XD. If you haven't read it yet, be sure to check it out in my bio!

 **ALLGLINCES:**

 **Leader- Cloudstar- handsome grey-white tom with blue eyes.**

 **Deputy- Whiteheart- big white tom.**

 **MEDICINE CAT- Featherfur- silver she-cat with pale, blue eyes.**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Grasswhisker- green-blue tom.**

 **Tawnyleaf- tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Willowfur- gray tabby she-cat with white eyes.**

 **Swiftspots- black tom with white paws.**

 **APPRENTICE, IVYPAW**

 **Brambletail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Mouseclaws- small dusty she-cat**

 **Wasppelt- black and yellow tom.**

 **APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW**

 **Skywing- blue and white she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Lionclaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

 **Leaffur- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Ivypaw- silver-white she-cat.**

 **Morningpaw- very pale ginger she-cat**

 **Flamepaw- ginger tom with bright, green eyes.**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Moontail - yellow-green she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Wasppelt's kits: Thornkit (golden tom), and Birchkit (light brown tabby tom).)**

 **Silverwing – Beautiful silver she-cat with sharp, green eyes. Former loner. (Mother to Cloudpelt's kits: Graykit (gray she-cat), Rainkit (blue-gray she-cat), and Fuzzykit (sandy gray tom).)**

 **ELDERS:**

 **Stonepelt – old, dark gray tom**

Chapter 5:

"You're doing well! Keep going!" Featherfur tried to encourage Silverwing.

Cloudstar was pacing back and forth around the nursery.

"Get her a piece of bark!" Featherfur ordered Leaffur.

Silverwing was tired. Her kits didn't seem to want to come out.

Silverwing screeched as her very first kit had finally made its appearance.

Leaffur came in at the same time that passed the bark to Silverwing.

"Here!" Featherfur nudged the gray kit to Leaffur to lick.

Time passed longer than expected, and Cloudstar wouldn't stop pacing around the nursery.

Cats kept going in and out the nursery as time kept passing by.

Finally done with his patience, Cloudstar bursted through the nursery entrance.

"She she alright?!" Cloudstar demanded.

"Out, "Featherfur snapped at Cloudstar. "We don't need more and more cats in the nursery by each second.

Cloudstar could see the pain in Silverwing's eyes.

He paused. His daughter was beautiful. Cloudstar felt so proud looking at his kit.

At the very same time, Featherfur snapped at him again.

Just as he left, the second kit was born, a blue-gray she-cat, then the very last of Silverwing's litter, a sandy-gray tom.

It was finally over.

Cloudstar, of course, entered the nursery once more, licking Silverwing.

"You've done well." he murmured to Silverwing.

"I thought of some names: Graykit, Rainkit, and Fuzzykit." Silverwing muttered sleepily.

"Those are beautiful names! Welcome to ThunderClan little kits!" exclaimed Cloudstar.

*A few days later*

It was the full moon again. The moon shined brightly with no clouds to be seen.

Cloudstar named warriors to join the gathering and set off.

The gathering started.

"I will go first," Cloudstar raised his head up high.

"Leaf-bare, of course made an early appearance, and there is enough prey to go around. Also, Silverwing has given birth to my kits, which are Graykit, Rainkit, and Fuzzykit."

ThunderClan cheered from below.

The ThunderClan leader stepped back and the ShadowClan leader stepped forward.

"Like ThunderClan, we are managing well with our prey and everything has been going well." Ripplestar paused.

"WindClan has three new warriors-" Ripplestar cut Gorsestar off his sentence.

"I wasn't finished," he snapped at Gorsestar. "My patrols have been telling me they have scented scents from one of these Clans gathered here today." The crowd was silent,

"I have been told that ThunderClan has been crossing our borders and stealing our prey!" Ripplestar lashed his tail angrily.

ThunderClan shrieked. Cloudstar calmly stepped forward.

"We have not stolen any prey or crossed any borders of any clan." Cloudstar claimed.

"Oh really?" Ripplestar snarled. "Then why did you say "there is enough prey to go around" your clan then!?"

Cloudstar was getting flustered. "I had enough prey from my Clan to go around!" Cloudstar quickly snapped back furiously.

"Look!" Gorsestar shrieked. He pointed at the clouds covering the moon with his tail.

"StarClan is angry! You both should stop fighting and solve it when we're not having a gathering where we make peace!"

"Does anyone else have anything else good to say? If not, we should dismiss this gathering." Featherstar snapped.

No cat said a word so the gathering ended.

Cloudstar flicked his tail to signal his cats to leave.

Ripplestar stalked up and whispered in Cloudstar's ear.

"You better watch out. ShadowClan won't pretend nothing happened." Rippletail warned.

At that point, Cloudstar wanted to shred Ripplestar but he held back.

"Hello mummy!" Graykit squealed. She bounced around the nursery while her littermates were sleeping with Silverwing.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go take a nap like your littermates?" Moontail asked casually.

"I'M NOT TIREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Graykit bounced around again.

Moontail sighed. At the same moment, Moontail's kit, Birchkit woke up. Moontail's litter had been born a few days before Silverwing's litter.

He blinked his eyes sleepily. Graykit was smiling.

"Hi there!" Graykit waved at Birchkit with her tail.

Although Birchkit was still sleepy, Graykit seemed like a nice cat to be around with.

"Helloo!" Birchkit bounced up while Moontail just sighed and brushed her other son, Thornkit who was still fast asleep.

Scents were coming in and footsteps were heard.

"Ooh! Is Cloudstar backkkk? I wish I could go to the gathering!" Graykit squeaked with excitement.

"But aren't you too young?" Birchkit pointed out.

Graykit ignored Birchkit's point and raced out the nursery.

She had secretly already been out of the nursery while Silverwing was still sleeping just yesterday.

It felt awesome to be outside the nursery once again.

Of course, Cloudstar was leading, and Graykit bundled up towards her father.

"How was the gathering?" Graykit's eyes shone.

"You should be in the nursery!" Cloudstar's mew was stern. "Go!" he ordered.

Oh. Graykit wasn't expecting that. Her father seemed so angry at her.

She quickly dipped her head and headed back to the nursery miserably.

"I feel it. I feel a strong force that will be headed to ThunderClan soon…" Featherfur whispered silently in her den.

Okayyyyyyyy :) That was it for now! I hoped you guys liked that chapter, and once again sorry for being inactive for such a long period of time. Thank you to everyone who waited so patiently!

Signing off, CrowPoolWarriors


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello world again! Hopefully you guys didn't think I'd be leaving for 3 months after I post a new chapter because that totally never happened before and I'm totally not lying. (Ok yes I am.)**

 **But anyways, I've been busy again with … SCHOOL. DUN DUN DUN. (Maybe not that dramatic)  
So let's just get started with this chapter!**

 ***P/S: To Love Triangle readers, we have found the perfect time to update Love Triangle so please continue to show support and stay tuned.* (Link in bio (written by hogwartsstories & me))**

 **Leader- Cloudstar- handsome grey-white tom with blue eyes.**

 **Deputy- Whiteheart- big white tom.**

 **MEDICINE CAT- Featherfur- silver she-cat with pale, blue eyes.**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Grasswhisker- green-blue tom.  
Tawnyleaf- tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes.  
Willowfur- gray tabby she-cat with white eyes.  
Swiftspots- black tom with white paws.  
APPRENTICE, IVYPAW**

 **Brambletail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Mouseclaws- small dusty she-cat  
Wasppelt- black and yellow tom.  
APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW**

 **Skywing- blue and white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Lionclaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

 **Leaffur- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Ivypaw- silver-white she-cat.  
Morningpaw- very pale ginger she-cat  
Flamepaw- ginger tom with bright, green eyes.**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Moontail - yellow-green she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Wasppelt's kits: Thornkit (golden tom), and Birchkit (light brown tabby tom).)**

 **Silverwing – Beautiful silver she-cat with sharp, green eyes. Former loner. (Mother to Cloudpelt's kits: Graykit (gray she-cat), Rainkit (blue-gray she-cat), and Fuzzykit (sandy gray tom).)**

 **ELDERS:  
Stonepelt – old, dark gray tom**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _Why wasn't Ripplestar attacking?_ It has been half a moon since Ripplestar had threatened ThunderClan for supposedly crossing their borders. Of course Cloudstar denied it, but ever since, he added more cats to guard the entrance day and night.  
 _What was the ShadowClan leader thinking?_ He surely wouldn't take back a threat he said, after all, Ripplestar claimed ThunderClan crossed their border and took their prey.  
Cloudstar started to worry more and more as he thought that maybe ShadowClan is finding rouges to join their Clan to defeat them.  
"You better watch out. ShadowClan won't pretend nothing happened." The memory of Ripplestar's warning made Cloudstar shudder.  
"Cloudstar? May I come in?" asked Whiteheart, Cloudstar's new deputy.  
He had thought that the senior warrior was the best suitable for being a deputy to lead the clan.  
"Err… I thought I'd come and discuss some things with you," Cloudstar nodded. "Ever since you posted extra cats to guard the camp, our prey has been short. There's only just enough prey to go around the camp. With all the extra cats guarding, we have less warriors to hunt prey. The queens and Stonepelt are getting enough, but apprentices and several warriors are getting thinner," Whiteheart meowed.  
"Then what advice do you have then?" He asked.  
"Ummm… maybe post fewer guards out?" he suggested.  
Cloudstar frowned. "You know ShadowClan is planning an attack soon, and ThunderClan _must_ be prepared."  
"But warriors are having less strength with the lack of prey, and warriors who train apprentices need energy, so do the apprentices. If Ripplestar doesn't attack, we're all going to turn into weak and skinny cats." Whiteheart pointed out.  
"Oh Ripplestar won't just forget this. Trust me, when everything goes back to normal, he _will_ attack us," Cloudstar warned. "But I will consider your advice, and make sure enough prey goes around, and take prey from my share to feed the Clan." 

The wind current was strong tonight. The bushes made rustling sounds as Cloudstar tried so sleep. Something was wrong. He sniffed the air. It was downwind so he couldn't scent any cats.  
Before he knew it, a raid of ShadowClan busted through the barrier and the heart of ThunderClan would be ruined.

 **Okay, so that was the end of this chapter! It was kind of short because… well, I haven't finished my Science homework so….  
This chapter was short and rushed so I apologize for this rushed chapter!  
I will hopefully be updating soon so please stay tuned XD**

 **-C.P.W**

 **(P/S: And if you guessed, I made Whiteheart similar to Whitestorm because I missed Whitestorm , and although in this era, he's not born until many years later, Whitestorm is a cat I truly respect.)**


End file.
